ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nozomi Yumehara/Noelle Young
'Nozomi Yumehara '(Noelle Young in The Butterfly Girls) is one of the main characters in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Appearance Nozomi has magenta hair with most of it worn down and a small amount pulled into pigtails with yellow bobbles. Her eyes are purple. Her casual wear in Yes! 5 GoGo! consists of a pink long sleeved waist length shirt that has dark pink trim. She wears dark blue knee length jeans with brown cross strapped shoes. Her hair bobbles are switched with bows. In the Yes! 5 movie, she wears a pink and light purple checkered puffy jumper with a light pink fluffy hood. The hems on her sleeves and shirt are also light pink. She also wears a blue skirt, navy blue knee length socks and pink and white sneakers. In the Yes! 5 GoGo! movie, she wears a pale pink blouse that has thin pink ribbon on the torso, worn over a pale yellow ruffled top with long sleeves and a pair of blue ruffled shorts. For shoes she wore pale brown boots with fluffy cuff. Her hair bobbles were switched to yellow bows. As Cure Dream in Yes! 5, her hair grows longer with her pigtails turning into doughnut like odangos held with big yellow butterfly clips. She wears pink butterfly earrings. Her outfit consists of a cream colour midriff shirt, with a pink and magenta butterfly bow on the front that has a green gem in the middle. She has a purple oval cloth seen poking out in between the butterfly's wings. Her midriff's hem is trimmed pink and her sleeves are pale yellow and frilly. Her skirt is also cream coloured while being pleating and a pink trim on its hem. She has a pink bow on her back of her skirt. Her skirt has a pale yellow frilly trim and she wears purple pants underneath her skirt. Her gloves are cream coloured with pink trims on each end and a butterfly stamp on both palms. She wears her Pinky Catch on her left wrist. Her socks are cream coloured and knee length with pink trims, and has magenta ankle length boots. As Cure Dream in Yes! 5 GoGo, her hair is the same except her butterfly clips have changed to pink roses with yellow petals clips. Her outfit has changed drastically and now consists of a pink vest with magenta trims on her collar, sleeve hems and vest hem. Her butterfly bow has changed to being pink with a yellow trim with the same green gem that has the CureMo string attached to it so the CureMo lays on her hip. Her sleeves have yellow frilly layers attached to them. Her skirt is pale pink and more puffy than her old skirt and wears purple shorts underneath. Her gloves look similar to her old ones but with one half being pale yellow and the other being pale pink. Her boots resemble her old ones with minor changes. Personality Nozomi is a caring individual with a big heart and a bright perspective. While realizing she may not be talented or have any usable skills, she makes up for it by being very friendly and kind towards others, even her enemies or dark side, Dark Dream. At first she didn't realize what her life goals were, but eventually realized her desire to become a teacher after she noticed how much she enjoyed helping others. She does poorly in school but with her hard-working spirit and hopeful nature, she continued to work hard to improve. Gallery Yumehara.Nozomi.full.67692.jpg Cure Dream pose.jpg|"The Great Power of Hope, I am Cure Dream!" Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Females Category:Pink characters Category:Leaders Category:Fanmade English-named characters Category:Light-themed characters Category:Transformed characters